Talk:Sophia Loren
Info Park/Deletion It's been over a week, and I don't have the time just now to create a "Celebrity Muppet Mentions" article as discussed below, so I'm parking the relevant article text here for now, so it isn't lost. Sophia Loren (b. 1934) is an Italian actress who was one of the top sex symbols of the 1950's and 1960's. At The Muppet Show's height in the late 70's, a number of stories circulated about famous people who were fans of the Muppets. This one was printed in Time Magazine on December 25, 1978, in an article by John Skow called "Those Marvelous Muppets": "The air is full of Muppet stories. One is told by Lew Grade, the English entertainment mogul, who says that some months ago, he flew to Paris to persuade Sophia Loren to appear in one of his films. He had exactly an hour for the conference, so he launched directly into his serenade, enumerating the reasons why Sophia alone could make his project take wing. Soon he noticed that she was paying only the faintest attention. Eventually the great actress explained: It was the Muppet hour, and she absolutely must see them. A blow to his ego, admitted Lord Grade, with a shrug of his cigar, though not an unendurable blow, since Grade's ACC organization finances The Muppet Show." Relevance? As described in the category tag for celebrities, this is for "celebrities who have interacted with the Muppets. The list can include, but isn't limited to: guest stars, movie roles, and talk show hosts." I hadn't brought this up before, since it is kind of neat to note, but by that criteria, Sophia Loren doesn't belong, at least not on her own page. To date, she has never been referenced by the Muppets or "interacted" with them in any way; her inclusion is based on the fact that she watched and loved The Muppet Show. It's not the only example of a famous person liking The Muppet Show or Sesame Street. I propose we create a single page to document these instances, with a sentence or two (or wikipedia link) to provide background on who the person is, and then the relevant quote or other data. From the CTW archives, we have such items as Richard M. Nixon writing in to praise the show, humorist/actor George Plimpton proclaiming a fondness for Cookie Monster, and though I can't find a precise quote, I've just thoroughly sourced the fact that in 1978, the best-selling Belgian mystery writer Georges Simenon (author of the Maigret books) proclaimed his love for The Muppet Show characters in an interview, which was published under the following headline: "Simenon Hates Fiction But Loves the Muppets." So I think a single page would be a fun way to track these little occurrences, which are really more Category:Muppet Mentions than anything else, but I'm not sure what to call it ("Celebrity Muppet Mentions?") What does everyone else think? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:51, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :I agree. The blurb would make for a nice addition to a "Mentions" section on TIME though. —Scott (talk) 02:23, 18 January 2008 (UTC)